Master Eclipse
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Master Eclipse can't remember a single thing. Not even her being a doom lord or having powers making her different from the rest however an evil crazy doom lord named Master Glitch has come to take her back to Frowntown..


"FIND HER!" Screamed Master Doom at the doom lords.

The doom lords obediently rush out the meeting place to find "Her" but Master Frown.

"What are you waiting for Frown? Hurry up and search for her she was one of my best doom lords in training!" Master Doom screamed again.

"Why do I have to find Master Eclipse? Her power is just causing eclipses and she can only do it every few years. It's no fair!" Complained Master Frown

Master Doom glares at Frown immediately throws him outside the meeting place.

She walks over to the window.

"That's only one of the many powers she remembers she can do. If she learned her other powers she would be unstoppable I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to find her so she doesn't destroy this world!" Thought Master Doom.

"I might need to use the secret weapon..."

Master Doom walks to the basement and over to a cage where a voice is heard.

"So you come back yet again huh?" The voice asked

"Look Master Glitch, I just need your power to find another Doom Lord then we're done here." Master Doom said annoyed.

"So your not gonna release me yet? When will you? Did you take her memories too?" Questioned the Voice.

"Just shut up and help me find her!" Master Doom yells.

"As you wish.."

A screen pops up with Master Eclipse'a silhouette.

"Is this her?"

"Yes. Find her and bring her back."

Master Doom uses a key to open the cage and Master Glitch rushes out.

"Watch out Master Eclipse I'm gonna find you..." Master Glitch smirked.

Meanwhile with Master Eclipse.

"Can't stop running. Must not stop running." Thought Master Eclipse as she ran to the Unikingdom.

Somehow being o the Unikingdom made her feel like she would be safe.

"I can't go back!"

Tears were pouring out of her eyes getting on her doom lord suit with a crescent moon and a sun on it.

Master Eclipse starts feeling weak. The running had taken all her energy.

"Someone...anyone.Help."

Master Eclipse faints on the ground hitting her head hard. Before she closes her eyes she sees a pink and blue figure followed by a gray, orange, and brown one.

"Help."

Sometime later.

Master Eclipse wakes up in a hospital bed. She wonders why she's here.

"She's awake!" exclaimed a Cheery voice that walks in with a nurse.

Master Eclipse turns to see a pink cat with a unicorn tail and horn.

"I wonder who she is..." Thought Master Eclipse.

"Are you feeling okay?" Unikitty asked.

"My head hurts but other than that I'm fine." Spoke Master Eclipse.

"Im glad your feeling okay. I'm Unikitty."

"Do you remember who you are?" asked the Nurse.

"No...my head hurts really bad." Complained Master Eclipse.

The Nurse whispers something in Unikitty's ear and Unikitty nods. The nurse then turns to Master Eclipse.

"Unikitty is willing to let you stay at her place. Please follow me so I can sign you out.

The three walk out of the room and Richard is by the door.

"Is she okay?" Asked Richard worried.

Unikitty whispers to Richard.

Unikitty and Richard turn back to Master Eclipse.

"Im Richard. It's nice to meet you." Said, Richard.

"They see familiar but I can't remember why.." Thought Master Eclipse.

The four walk(Richard is floating of course) toward the desk and sign Master Eclipse out they soon all head to the castle where Unikitty leads Master Eclipse to a guest room.

"This will be your room. I'll leave you to it. If you need me just ring the bell.

Master Eclipse sees a bell hanging by a rope that's is connected to another room above the ceiling.

Unikitty walks out the room leaving Master Eclipse there in silence.

"My clothes seem really dirty I wonder what I did to even get in the hospital.. guessing from the dirt on my shirt I probably did something stupid like fall in the mud or roll off a hill into the dirt hitting my head on something stupid like a rock." Thought Master Eclipse.

Master Eclipse takes off her Doom lord cloak revealing a shirt with a moon on it she's wearing underneath.

"Maybe Unikitty can help me use the washing machine if they have one to clean it."

Master Eclipse walks over to the bed and lies down.

"Maybe I should just go to sleep. It might help me at least get some of my memory back."

Eventually, Master Eclipse falls asleep.

Suddenly she wakes up to the sound of voices and listens because of her door creaked open.

"Im telling you how can we trust her? All we know is that she was running from something how do we know it's not the Police or something or how do we know she's not a doom lord from Frowntown?" Questioned a loud voice.

"Dont be rude Hawkodile. Doom Lord or not Unikitty said she needed our help." Said another voice.

"So? I can't believe You, Richard, Unikitty actually believe she lost her memory! How do we know she's not acting?" Asked the loud voice.

"Keep it down. Your gonna wake her and the others up."

"You know if you hate her so much then stop talking about her." Snapped the voice.

Footsteps are followed by the voice.

"Im sorry Dr. Fox..." Spoke the loud voice but this time surprisingly soft.

Master Eclipse just goes back to sleep. She already had enough drama today with her losing he memory.


End file.
